Ichigo's Wedding Tales
by UsubeniDragon
Summary: Ichigo has been childhood friends with Hime, and since he could remember he has had loved her. But with his soul reaper duties he never got the chance to tell her. But when the day comes where Hime has to leave, Ichigo will follow without a moment's notice. Now in a new world Ichigo has to cope with being it's hero. (BleachxKekkon Yubiwa Monogatari) IchigoxHimexNephritesxGranat
1. Chapter 1

**I want to start off by saying that this story _might_ just be a one shot. I don't know yet. Anyways this is a story where Ichigo takes the place of the main protagonist of the story Kekkon Yubiwa Monogatari; and if you haven' read this manga yet than I highly recommend it. Its a great read and as my one minute check on this website, there is not one story about it. At least not one that I know of. So...**

 **FIRST!**

 **I claim this story to be the first fanfiction of Kekkon Yubiwa Monogatari, that I know of. And if it turns out not to be, then I claim it to be the first crossover with Bleach.**

 **Again I recommend reading Kekkon Yubiwa Monogatari or Tales of Wedding Rings, in English.**

 **Now for the disclaimer *cough***

 **I- by the most strict and legal definition -do not own- although it would be great -Kekkon Yubiwa Monogatari or Bleach. They belong to their respective owners.**

 **Now on with the story.**

* * *

' _It's been 10 years since we've met that fateful day. They appeared in a flash of light as bright as the sun… I can still remember what she said to me back then…'_

"What is your name?" A sweet voice asked the young boy.

"I-It's Ichigo. Kurosaki Ichigo." He answered the girl.

"Ichigo… like strawberry?" The girl asked as she watched the small orange haired boy grinned his teeth in annoyance. She started to giggle at the reaction. "Ichigo? You must never tell anyone what you've seen today. If at all possibly, please forget it."

"O-Okay…" Ichigo blinked as he listened to the girls weird request.

"In return I shall become your friend." She smiled brightly at the boy before her. "My name is Nokana Hime…"

' _Still can't believe it's been 10 years.'_ Ichigo thought as he rushed back to his house. He had finished his nightly duties of hunting down hollows and was returning to start his day of school. And if he didn't make it back fast enough Hime would start to wonder where he was.

After he met her all those years ago, Hime and her Grandfather moved into the house next door to the Kurosaki Clinic. Hime had made it a habit over the years to wake him up for school and she has yet to suspect anything about his life as a substitute shinigami. Out of his group of friends, only Chad, Inoue, and Ishida know about his nightlife; considering they help him from time to time. But he would rather keep Hime out of this, for her own protection.

This is what Ichigo thought as he flash stepped over the roofs of the homes of Karakura. ' _I've got to hurry!'_

With a few more powerful leaps, Ichigo found himself across the street of his home. He saw at the last moment that his dad let Hime into the home to wake his "sleeping" self up. Not wasting anytime, Ichigo made his way to his open window and into his body.

Moments later his door opened and in walked Hime. She watched as her friend sat up in bed and wiped the "sleep" out of his eyes.

"Morning, Ichigo!" The girl walked over to his bed and smiled at him.

"Morning Hime…" Ichigo got out of bed and smiled towards the girl. He took a look at the girl he knew for all these years. She has long strawberry blonde hair that was tied up in a ponytail, and bright blue eyes. She was wearing the female version of the Karakura High uniform that accentuated her model figure. Ichigo after a while of knowing this girl knew that she was special compared to his other friends. He held special feelings for Hime and he planned to do something about it during the summer break.

After Ichigo got dressed he and Hime walked out of his house and got ready to head to school.

"Here's your breakfast!" Ichigo held out his hand as Hime placed a rice ball in it. Ichigo thanked the girl as he followed after her. He used this time to remember back to the day that he made a promise to her. They walked past Hime's house and Ichigo noticed her Grandfather working in a garden. He had Greying hair that reached his shoulders and was combed back. He also had a short sage like beard and mustache that gave him the look of a wise old man.

"Hey Gramps!" Ichigo called out to him and getting his attention. "See ya later!"

The old man gave a simple nod of the head and told them to be careful. The two teens walked to school in silence, enjoying each other's company. Ichigo glanced down at the object that was hung around Hime's neck; two light golden rings.

" _What are those rings for?" A young Ichigo asked as he looked at the jewelry around Hime's neck._

" _These are very important." Hime raised them up in her hand so Ichigo could get a better look. "I have to give one of them to the person I marry. Ichigo! When we grow up will you marry me?"_

"You've had those for as long as I can remember." Ichigo broke the silence between the two.

"These." Hime turned around while holding up the rings. "It's because they're very precious to me." Hime looked at Ichigo before smiling brightly. "Sorry, but you can't have one."

Ichigo shrugged his shoulders as he continued walking with her to school. He figured that a promise made by two kids wouldn't really last. The two just continued their walk to school in silence.

 **After School**

"How'd you do on the finals?"

"Terrible! I'm going to have to take summer classes!"

"How many points is 'considered' passing?"

"Wow, amazing job Hime!" Orihime shouted as she looked at the girls scores. "You're really smart!"

"Fufu… well of course, I am a princess after all!" Hime boasted with a smile on her face.

"I'm still wondering what country?" Tatsuki asked with a cheerful smile on her face. The group of girls continued to talk as Ichigo glanced over to them from his seat. He was enjoying his peace before…

"ICHIGO!" The orange haired teen sighed in annoyance as he looked over towards his friend.

"Kiego… whats happening?" Ichigo asked lazily.

"It's terrible Ichigo! I have to go to summer school!" Keigo complained with crocodile tears running down his eyes. "I was going to use my summer break to get a girlfriend!"

"You would still not have any luck there, Keigo." Mizuiro said from behind the boy. Kiego flinched from the verbal jab. "So Ichigo, what are your plans for the summer?"

"Nothing really… that old goat is taking Yuzu and Karin to the beach so I'll be home alone for the summer." Ichigo told his friend. ' _In reality I'll have to deal with any hollows that appear.'_

"Really… couldn't you use this chance to deepen your relationship with Hime?" Mizuiro questioned while looking over towards said girl, before looking back at Ichigo.

"What do you mean?" The shinigami asked.

"He means that you should tell her how you feel." A deep monotone voice said. Ichigo looked behind him and noticed a tall hispanic man standing there.

"Oh, hey Chad." Ichigo greeted while smiling at his friend.

"Ichigo what I said before, you should tell Hime how you feel." Chad told his friend what he thought he should do.

"I don't know…" The strawberry said unsure.

"If I were in your shoes I would've asked her the moment I met her!" Keigo said, having recovered from his depression of no summer break.

"You should hurry Ichigo… before somebody else beats you to the punch." Mizuiro told him.

After their talk they started talking about what they would be doing during their summer. Ichigo chose to just sit and think… mainly about his situation with Hime. Ichigo glanced over towards Hime, who was now alone looking at her phone.

The next moment his phone vibrated. Ichigo looked at the text he received, noticing it was from Hime. It asked him if he wanted to go to the summer festival. Looking back over to the girl, Ichigo saw Hime smiling brightly at him. He blushed lightly before averting his gaze.

 **Summer Festival**

Hime was standing at the meeting spot for her and Ichigo, outside the festival. She was currently looking at her phone with a frown on her face.

"Six hours until the gate opens… I hope I can tell him before then." Hime whispered to herself.

"Hey Hime." Ichigo called out, causing her to turn her head in his direction. Unsurprising for her, he was still wearing his school uniform.

Much to his surprise, she was wearing a light whitish pink kimono with light red designs on it that looked like sand dollars. It was finished off with geta sandals and a purse that matched her kimono.

Hime smirked as she saw Ichigo staring at her with a light blush on his face. It's not everyday someone can tease the "Delinquent of Karakura" without getting the shit beat out of them… unless of course it was Hime.

"Like what you see, Ichigo?" She asked while winking at him.

"Wh...ye… ugh! Lets just go!" Ichigo finally said, still recovering after being caught staring. He walked into the festival with a giggling Hime following close behind.

"Wow! Festivals are seriously the best!" Ichigo looked at the girl who was looking around frantically, like a child. "They really get your heart pumping, don't the Ichigo?!"

"Yeah, festivals like these only happen once a year afterall." He agreed with the girl who already started rushing to some of the stalls.

"Let's go get something to eat!" Hime yelled back to the orange haired teen.

"Wait up, Hime! Don't rush off on your own!" So Ichigo followed after the girl. He followed behind her as she seemed to skip through the festival.

"Ichigo?" She looked back at her childhood friend. Seeing the questioning look on his face she continued. "Do you remember when we came to this festival as kids. And we got lost. So to make sure we didn't get separated. You held my hand the whole time."

Again Ichigo noticed that she had a smirk on her face, so he prepared himself for the teasing that was sure to follow.

"Too bad. For a little kid you were pretty cool." She teased the poor orange haired teen.

"Look if you want me to hold your hand just ask." Ichigo mumbled just loud enough for the girl to hear him. Hime bursted out in laughter as she continued to walk through the festival, with a smiling Ichigo behind her.

The two spent the rest of the night enjoying the festival and the multiple stalls that made up the event. They tried the different foods and played the different games, Hime with a smile on her face and Ichigo with his famous scowl on his to keep up appearances.

Soon the night came to an end and they had to head back to their homes. The walk was filled with laughter as the two teens enjoyed their time together. Ichigo was thankful that his night with Hime wasn't interrupted by a hollow attack.

"That was great!" Hime exclaimed happily. "This might be the most fun I've had since elementary school."

"You seem to have fun no matter what you're doing." Ichigo deadpanned.

"Are you saying I still act like a kid? How rude." She teased with a smile on her face. "I'm an adult now, you know!"

The two continued to walk back to their homes in silence. It was peaceful for a while, but things started to grow uncomfortable for the orange haired teen. He was about to ask the girl something but she beat him to it.

"Hey, Ichigo?" Her tone was quiet and somewhat down, catching Ichigo off guard. "There's something I've been meaning to ask you for a very long time…"

' _What? Does… she share my feelings?'_ Ichigo thought as he waited to hear what his best friend had to say next.

"I'm… moving tomorrow." She said. Ichigo stared wide eyed at the girl, too shocked to say anything. "We're moving back to Grandpa's hometown. It's a very… far away place."

Hime started to walk back to their homes, Ichigo following behind her with his shocked expression replaced with a heavy scowl. Soon they arrived back at the Kurosaki Clinic, which was now empty, and Hime's Grandfather's home.

Ichigo couldn't see Hime's face due to her back facing him. Deciding to say something, Ichigo tried to break the tension between the two.

"Hime… I-" Ichigo began but was interrupted when Hime turned around with a smile on her face.

"Thanks again for tonight, Ichigo!" She said with as much joy she could muster. "I'm happy I got to spend the last day with my best friend! I was able to make nothing but good memories with you, all the way up to this moment."

Ichigo watched as her smile faltered, and as she quickly turned around with a quick 'See Ya' as her final goodbye. He watched as she entered her home before he walked towards his. And just as he reached for the handle, a hollow made it's presence known.

"Damn it. This day was already bad enough." Ichigo growled out as he went into his home, before exiting it in his shinigami form.

At that same moment Hime was standing on the other side of her door, Grandfather standing before her. He was now wearing a fancy, black medieval robe and had a sad look on his face as he looked at the girl.

"Is it finished?" He asked in a gentle tone.

"Yes." Was Hime less than happy reply. It was as if all the happiness from earlier was sucked out of her.

"Were you able to tell him?"

"Yes, I told him…"

"I will be leaving shortly." The old man told her. "Come when you have finished your final preparations."

And with that Hime went to pack everything she would need.

 **With Ichigo**

"Arrrrrrggh!" Ichigo yelled as he finished off the final hollow.

There were more hollows this night than there usually are. In fact they just seemed to keep coming out from nowhere. When one was killed, three more would take its place. Unlucky for them, Ichigo was not in a good mood. The hollow invasion barely lasted half an hour against the infuriated death god.

No special techniques were used to repel the invaders. No Getsuga Tenshou, no Bankai, and absolutely no reason to use his hollow mask. He just used Zangetsu to tear them limb from limb, killing them until they just stopped appearing.

Finally they just stopped coming and Ichigo just took a seat on a roof of a building. He sat there and thought about everything he knows of Nokana Hime. He soon came to the realization that he knew nothing about the girl.

' _I don't even know what country her Grandfather is from, or why her parents are never around. I'm not even sure about the rings she treasures so dearly. All I really know is that we became friends when we were children, Hime and Gramps just appeared out of a light…'_

As Ichigo was thinking, he looked out into the distance towards the forested area of Karakura. He stared at one spot in particularly as he felt some kind of power build up there. The next moment a white light bright enough to be seen even from the farthest point of Karakura appeared. Ichigo had to cover his eyes as the light seemed to grow brighter before stopping at it's peak.

"What the hell is going on!? Wait… that light." Without a second thought, Ichigo flash stepped to the location of the light.

When he appeared at the location he was shocked to see someone he recognized, standing in front of a white gate. She was walking towards the gate with her head down, not even noticing Ichigo's presence behind her; not that it shocked Ichigo, he was in his soul form after all.

"Hime?!" Much to the shinigami's shock, the girl stopped in her trek over towards the gate and spun around. She looked him dead in his eyes, confusing the teen. "This light, I knew I've seen it before."

"Ichigo…?" Hime whispered, again shocking the orange haired teen. He stared wide eyed at the girl before gaining his composure.

"Hime… so you can see me." Ichigo said, realizing that she must have become spiritually aware by being around him.

"Of course… why wouldn't I be able to?" She answered, not noticing his attire or equipment.

"... Never mind that. Hime, this light… it's the same from that time." Ichigo stared with narrowed eyes towards the gate. It wasn't a gate to Soul Society, or at least not any kind he is aware of.

"You remembered." Hime said as she looked at him with a blank expression. "Then you should understand that the place I'm returning to is not of this world."

' _Thought so-'_

"You see… I'm getting married!" Hime smiled at her long time best friend. Ichigo stared dumbfounded at the girl, the statement registering in her mind.

"I'm a princess… so there's nothing I can do about it. So this is truly goodbye." And with that, she turned around and started entering the gate.

"Hime!" Not knowing what to do Ichigo called out her name. Said girl turned back around and smiled again at the strawberry.

"Farewell, Ichigo... I had so much fun." And with that final goodbye, she fully entered the white light and disappeared.

"The light… it's fading…" Ichigo noticed as it started to just vanish. Ichigo watched the light fade more and more while he fought with conflicting emotions in his head. Soon he narrowed his sights on the remaining light. He clenched his teeth as it kept getting smaller. "No… no way I'll let things end between us like this!"

And with that Ichigo used his flash step to enter the last of the light, before it disappeared completely.

' _What happened… where is…'_ The blinding white light left his eyes allowing him to see his surroundings. He was standing at the center of what looked like a church, pillars lining the sides of the room. Lines of people wearing robes and royal attire were off to the sides. A man that looked like a priest and another man dressed in a more royal battle like attire stood in the direction where Hime was heading.

"Princess Nokanautica, bearer of the Rings of light. Crystal Novaty Nokanautica." The Priest began his speech. "Prince Gisarthus the second. Marmagias Gisarthus. You two shall be bound by the power of these rings. Bearer of the Rings of Light, with your sacred kiss, you pass on the regalia of the light to…"

At this point the Priest and the Prince took notice to the new member of the room. Not only did the two of them seeing him shock the shinigami, but the entire room seemed to take notice of his presence.

"Who is that boy?"

"He came through the gate after the Princess…"

' _Can everybody see me now?!'_ Ichigo yelled in his head. Ichigo saw that Hime was the only one who didn't look in his direction, so he decided to change that. "Hime!"

He watched as she seemed to jump in surprise. She slowly turned to look at him, and much to his surprise she was crying.

"Why… why are you here?" Tears ran down her face as she asked the orange haired boy the question.

"Princess Crystal?" The Prince called out, getting both Hime's and Ichigo's attention. "Who is he?"

Before either of the two could answer the ceiling above the shinigami caved in as something crashed to the ground behind him. Ichigo quickly spun around to look at what had hit the ground behind him.

Two men wearing medieval armor and carrying spears ran before Ichigo as something started to rise out of the dust. A completely black creature with black wings, tail and horns stood over them. It had glowing red eyes that stared at the two guards before it.

"A hollow?!" Before Ichigo could react, a scream rang throughout the room.

"It's a creature from the Abyss!" The beast charged forward and batted the guards away and forcing Ichigo to jump back to avoid getting hit.

"As I suspected, they were after the Princess' life…" Ichigo and the other occupants of the room looked up to see an old man standing on one of the balconies. "I was right to hide her away in another world!"

"Sage Alabaster!" Someone in the crowed yelled out. The old man quickly jumped down from his perch and landed between Ichigo and the beast, a staff in his hand.

"Gramps?!" Ichigo yelled wide eyed at seeing the old yet familiar face.

"Ichigo?! What are you doing here?!" The man screamed in shock, unaware of the beast moving to attack.

"Gramps watch out!" Ichigo warned him, but it was too late. The beast smashed its fist into the man's side and knocked him away. The old man flew until he hit a pillar and slid to the ground.

"So… so it is not possible without the the ring…" The old man said to himself as he winced in pain. "Crystal! Hurry! Give the ring to the Prince!"

Hime looked at the old man in both shock and worry before she looked back at the beast now looming over Ichigo. What surprised her was that Ichigo glared back at the creature without taking a step back.

"A hollow… no, you're something much worse." Ichigo said as his right hand made it's way up to Zangetsu's hilt.

Hime looked at Ichigo then towards the Prince, who stood before her with his arm out, a gesture to tell her to stay back. She looked back and forth between the two before gripping the rings that she wore around her neck. She finally made her decision.

"Ichigo!" Said teen felt someone grab his free arm, looking back he saw Hime standing there with her head down. The next action left Ichigo and the spectators with wide eyes. Hime had captured Ichigo lips in a soft kiss, followed by a flash of white light that blinded the beast and most in the room.

Hime separated herself from the teen and took a step back. Ichigo looked down and noticed one of her rings was on her left ring finger, surprising him. Looking at his left hand he saw the identical ring resting on the same finger as Hime's.

"Hime…" Ichigo mumbled, his face still had a look of shock on it.

"W-What have you done…" The old sage questioned with a look of pure shock and fear on his face.

"I see…" The Prince smiled at the two. Interrupting everyone's thoughts, the beast roared in rage as it looked directly at Ichigo. "You need a weapon! Here take-"

"I already have one, thank you." Ichigo looked in the direction of the Prince who looked at him with curiosity. Ichigo turned back around and walked a few paces to the beast. "Zangetsu… let's go!"

To the surprise of the whole room, the object on his back unwrapped itself of the cloth. Now in the orange haired teen's hand was a large cleaver like sword.

"Can he wield that?" The Prince asked, surprised at the size and shape of the weapon. But none were more surprised by the weapon than the old man and Hime.

The two finally took notice of Ichigo's attire. He was wearing a black shihakusho and beneath the odd clothing was a white shitagi. Crossing over his chest was a red rosary-like strap that had recently held his sword. All in all, it was something they never seen Ichigo wear, nor have they seen Ichigo carry a sword let alone one like that.

They were brought out of thought as the beast lunged for the shinigami. Said shinigami stood in place with a scowl on his face. "It's time I got rid of you…" Ichigo grabbed his sword with both his hands, unaware to him his blade became a pure white light. He started to gather his spiritual energy into the blade, having a much more difficult time than usual.

With a final roar Ichigo swung Zangetsu at the charging beast and let loose his attack

 **GETSUGA TENSHOU!**

A white and blue energy shot out from the blade and encompassed the beast, completely erasing it from existence. Everyone stared in awe at the display of power, mainly the Prince, Alabaster, and Hime.

Ichigo stood there breathing heavily from the amount of reiatsu it took to use Getsuga Tenshou. ' _Why… I feel like my reiatsu is being drained…'_

Before Ichigo could say anything, he blacked out and fell to the ground. The last thing he heard was Hime screaming his name.

Ichigo's eyes slowly opened as he felt his surroundings. He was currently laying on a bed in a strange room. The first thing that caught his eyes was Hime's form hovering over him.

"Morning Ichigo…" She leaned back to allow him to sit up. "Does your body still feel heavy?"

"Where am I?" Ichigo asked, ignoring the girl's previous question.

"The royal wedding chambers." Hime told him bluntly.

"Okay… wait! Wedding chambers?!" Ichigo immediately felt himself wake up completely.

"I mean… it'd be weirder if we were apart." She showed her hand with the ring on it. "Since we're kind of married now."

Ichigo blushed lightly as he looked at his own ring; his dad was going to have a field day with this. "These rings… they're the ones always around your neck."

Ichigo looked back at Hime who had her head lowered abit, her gaze avoiding his. "You see… I was supposed to get married to that Prince… but I don't really know him… and I didn't really wanna marry him anyway… and so… when I saw someone I knew, it just sort of... happened…"

' _Happened!'_ Ichigo felt his brow twitch as he listened to her reasons for doing what she did.

"The power you used earlier... came from the ring." Ichigo looked confused.

' _Does she mean my Getsuga?'_ He thought while Hime smiled at him.

"To put it simply, the power it possesses is supposed to save the world… sorry! I kinda made you the hero!" Hime continued to smile at the teen.

' _Sorry? You don't just make people become the hero!'_ Ichigo screamed in his head as he stared at the girl, jaw basically on the floor.

* * *

 **Sorry if it felt a bit rushed, but like I said previously; I don't know if I'll continue or if this is just a one shot. But if you enjoyed it, let me know. Thank you for reading.**


	2. adopt me if you want

**I am putting this story up for public adoption. Anyone can take the name of the story and continue it, and I encourage more people to write fanfic for Kekkon.**


End file.
